


How to steal a ginger?

by HaleMikaelsonObsessed



Category: Leverage, Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleMikaelsonObsessed/pseuds/HaleMikaelsonObsessed
Summary: A specific ginger, thank you very much. Parker didn't just wake up with a craving, one day.One-shot
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to do with this, but I like the idea way too much not to publish it...

Parker remembers the night Eliot brought Mickey Milkovich home. The boy was drunk, muttering something under his breath, and fighting Eliot's hold on him without even realizing he is doing it.

Before the morning came, when she learned his name and predicament, Parker already knew four things.

**One**

His tattoos had to go. They are memorable, and in their line of business, that is dangerous.

**Two**

The fight. He had it. It was burning inside of him the same way it did in her, and in Alec, and in Eliot. The world crapped all over him, but Mickey was determined to keep going.

"I am fucked for life, " he would tell her later, as they set in a charming little café in Paris, watching people, " but I ain't gonna make it easy."

He certainly wasn't making it easy for Eliot to get him to lie down on the sofa that night.

**Three**

The third thing she heard. She was watching him sleep - _yes, she knows she isn't supposed to do that!_ She was just curious. Eliot might be better at people than she is, but he never picked up a drunk from a bar and brought him to their home to sleep it off. He obviously saw something in Mickey. Parker wanted to know what.

_Ian._

It was a soft whisper, she almost missed it. Yet somehow, she could feel the weight of it. So much emotion, in such a tiny name. She isn't a praying woman, but she thinks that how a prayer should sound.

**Four**

Mickey was gonna leave.

She didn't know his story or even his name, but she knew this. She could hear it in his voice. Ian was Mickey's the way Eliot and Hardison are hers, and regardless of what he did, Mickey will always look out for him.

_Ian was family._

She decided not to get attached that night, but she trained her little ball of anger well, and he conned her into loving him anyway. 

Ian is Mickey's family, and Mickey is hers. There is only one thing left to do. 

"Let's go steal Ian," she says, smiling brightly at her boys. 

Eliot sighs and goes back to preparing breakfast. He knows better than to argue with her, most of the time he doesn't even want to. 

Hardison, on the other hand, grins widely and brings out a tablet, "Girl, I am way ahead of you." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... Still, no idea what I am doing... Mickey is actually in this one... for like a second.

Despite initial enthusiasm, Hardison was of no more use to her than Eliot - actually, they were both equally useless.

Still, Parker happily sits between them, smiling, as she listens to their bickering. In any other case, they would at least try to be professional - although, even with Nate, the keyword was always tried.

This case was different.

"Our client..." Hardison finally starts.

"I don't like it, " Eliot interrupts, glaring at the picture of Mickey, currently on the screen.

Yes, it is weirdly disturbing, calling one of them a client.

"No one is making you help, Eliot, " Hardison snaps back.

Parker takes another bite of the crape Eliot made her, wondering when she became the adult of the family.

"Eventually, Mickey will realize what you are up to. Then, you will need me to stop him from killing you."

"He'll thank us at the end."

"You sure we are talking about the same guy here?"

"Hmm," Parker does remember not loving Sofie's nosing into her business.  
Is this like that?

"Okay... So, our mark..." Hardison continues, trying to ignore Eliot.

"I don't think we should call him a mark."

"Do you want to present the case, Eliot?"

"No."

Parker grabs the tablet from Alec's hand, switching from Mickey's photo to Ian's. He is a handsome one, she will give him that, "Ian Gallagher, 23, EMT, the love of Mickey's life. And according to his social media, Gay Jesus."

"I am sorry, can you run that last one by me again?"

"Gay Jesus. He has a boyfriend… We should probably get rid of him first, "

"Wow, wow, wow... No, If we need to kill someone for Mickey to get laid... Mickey should find someone else to get laid with, " Hardison jumps in.

"Nah, that's Trevor, " Eliot points to the man in the photo with Ian, "Ian already left him to run off with Mickey once. It shouldn't be an issue."

Parker’s eyes narrowed at the older man, "I thought you are only here to protect us from Big Bad Mickey."

"I looked into Ian ages ago. Wanted to see what all the pining is about."

That, Parker can understand. Even if it's pointless. Mickey seems to think Ian is worth everything, so Ian is worth everything.

"And?" Hardison asks, giving Eliot his full attention.

"On paper, he seems fine. And… Mickey seems to get it… the border thing, you know, but he is in love."

While Parker understood his skepticism, she disagreed. Being in love doesn't necessarily mean you are blind, or even forgiving for that matter. In her experience, it just means you understand.

Mickey understands, and he chooses to forgive, therefore Ian deserves his forgiveness.

"The boyfriend?" she asks. It's high time they get down to business.

"Seems like a nice guy," Eliot shrugs.

She looks at the information Hardison had on Trevor. Yes, the man was much closer to client material than Ian. Actually, from what she heard - which isn't much, Mickey is only in a sharing mood when he is drunk - Ian would make a great grifter.

"Alright, how do you want to do this?" Hardison puts everything he found up on the screen, now looking unsure.

"We shouldn't. Mickey seems fine. We should stay out of it, " Eliot answers.

Mickey isn't fine. If anything, he seemed resigned. Parker lived her life that way - Mickey deserves more.

"You know," Hardison starts, in that tone of voice - the one he has when he is trying to explain people to her, "Nothing is really stopping him... He's been all over Europe and the US with us. My fake identities can withstand the CIA. Chicago is as safe, as anywhere else at this point."

"I doubt they are still looking for him, " Eliot adds, "If he keeps his head down, he could probably go under the radar..."

"What are you saying?” Parker frowns, "Mickey doesn't want Ian?" Because that doesn't sound right.

"No, he does, " Hardison answers, "It's just... The last time they saw each other, Ian walked away."

"That wasn't about Mickey, " she heard the story precisely once, but she knows Mickey doesn't think Ian left him for any other reason than he had to.

"And Aimee marrying someone else wasn't about me, but it sure hurt like hell, " Eliot confesses, turning off the screen.

She doesn't think Ian is Mickey's Aimee, or at least she hopes he isn't. That would mean Eliot will eventually leave them too.

"Baby, I think what Eliot is trying to say is... Mickey needs a minute to process..."

"No, what I am trying to say is we need to stop this little meeting and pretend it never happened."

"Until Mickey is ready?" Harrison adds, glaring at Eliot.

"You aren't gonna let this go, are you?"

"I am a sucker for a happy ending."

"You know he is gonna leave right?" Eliot says what they were all thinking. That was the first time any of them has said it out loud.

Parker smiles, Mickey doesn't even realize the effect he has on people. "Which is why we need to make sure that, when he does, he is happy," like Nate and Sophie. Parker hates it when family leaves, but if they are going to, she needs them to be happy.

"Nothing is stopping us from preparing for when he is ready..." Eliot sighs, giving in. She shouldn't find it cute, but his inability to tell them no is too adorable.

In the end, it's a good thing they have more or less agreed when they did. Not half an hour later Mickey Milkovich stormed into their office, visibly pissed off, screaming, "Fucking Gallagher got himself fucking arrested!"


End file.
